Una nueva maga de clase S
by Carmenchutu
Summary: Mirajane ha crecido y Laxus lo notará, claro que lo notará. Two-shots
1. Chapter 1

Era otro día aburrido en Fairy Tail, Laxus observaba al gremio, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar gremio, solo eran unos debiluchos y borrachos que arruinaban el nombre del gremio.

Los pensamientos de Laxus se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Mirajane.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Laxus.

-Escoger una misión, ahora soy una maga de clase S.- Contestó Mira.

Y Mirajane se acercó al tablón de anuncios, acercándose mucho observando todas las posibles misiones.

Laxus desde su sitio observó minuciosamente, empezó por su cabello blanco, largo y recogido en una coleta, siguió por su espalda hasta llegar a su precioso culo, y terminando con sus largas y finas piernas.

Mira aunque estaba de espaldas notó la mirada de Laxus en su espalda y en su culo, como últimamente notaba la de todos los hombres de Fairy Tail y de Magnolia. Así que con una sonrisa seductora se dio la vuelta con ganas de jugar.

Laxus vio la mirada de Mirajane y sonrió para sí, a él también le apetecía jugar.

-Laxus… me ayudarías a… elegir una misión.

El Dragon Slayer sólo se acercó hábilmente a una Mirajane que estaba controlando sus nervios como podía.

-¿Estás nerviosa mujer?

-Mujer, pensaba que me dirías ¨demonio¨

-Ahora pareces más una mujer que un demonio, y lo sabes.

-Y tú sigues pareciendo un creído, a no, que lo eres.- Reprochó Mirajane acercándose peligrosamente a Laxus.- Pero a mí me gusta.- Y estas palabras las dijo sobre su cuello.

-No hagas eso, Demonio, o te arrepentirás…

-¿De qué exactamente?

Laxus no contestó, solo levantó la cabeza de Mirajane para unir sus labios en un beso profundo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Mira no era una experta en besos pero tampoco era el primero en probar esos tiernos y suaves labios.

Mirajane notó que sus piernas no daban más de sí y que no podía llegar a los labios de Laxus, por suerte este también se dio cuenta y la levantó, haciendo que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Y siguieron besándose hasta que oyeron un ruido…

-MIRAJANE.- Gritó Erza al llegar a la segunda planta del gremio.

-Erza….- Dijeron a la vez Mira y Laxus separándose rápidamente.

-Me voy a una misión y he pensado que te gustaría venir… Mira

-Eeehhh, claro voy a coger mis cosas.- Contestó una muy sonrojada Mirajane.

-Te espero abajo.

Y Erza se marchó sin decir nada sobre la escena que acababa de ver.

-Si quieres terminar esto…- Dijo de repente Laxus

Pero Mirajane ya se había ido con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Laxus se volvió a sentar y pensó en la diferencia de edad con Mira y se dijo ¨ ¡Y QUÉ MÁS DA!¨.


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo porque no podía dormir, pero estaba muy a gusto en la cama, cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

Al principio solo se estaba cagando en el malnacido que se había atrevido a molestarle, pero después se levantó para abrir la puerta a ese hijo de puta y lanzarle un rayo para que no volviera a molestar.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-Mira quien está aquí, la Demonio.- Dijo con una seductora sonrisa Laxus.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí o voy a poder pasar?- Contestó del mismo modo Mirajane.

Laxus se echó a un lado, dejando vía libre a Mira, cuando esta pasó por su lado el rubio no pudo evitar mirar el precioso culo de la Demonio en sus apretados vaqueros.

-Bueno… y… ¿qué haces aquí? Preguntó Laxus

-Pues… creo que no tendría que haber venido, acabo de volver de la misión y seguro que Lisanna y…

-No, no, no; tú de aquí no te mueves.- Dijo Laxus cerrando la puerta para que Mira no pudiera irse, después se acercó rápidamente a ella para besarla apasionadamente, Mira no tardó en corresponderle, pero como la anterior vez, Mirajane no llegaba bien a los labios de Laxus, así que éste la cogió y la apoyó en la pared.

Una vez apoyada en la pared, la bajó para empezar a besarla el cuello, mientras que con las manos empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Mirajane y dejar a plena vista sus preciosos pechos.

Laxus empezó a besárselos, Mira no podía hacer nada, estaba estática, no sabía que hacer y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, pero ella no sabía cómo cojones hacer algo de eso, Laxus iba a ser su primero y eso no le importaba.

Laxus se quitó el mismo la camiseta ya que comprobó que Mirajane era nueva en este tipo de cosas, ella le paso la mano por los tatuajes y después comenzó a besárselos, el rubio nunca dejaba que alguien le besara los tatuajes pero, joder, Mirajane tenía unos labios tan suaves…

Sin darse cuenta habían acabado en la cama, con Laxus encima del pequeño cuerpo de una muy excitada Mirajane.

-¿Estás segura Demonio?

-Sí.

Y dicho esto Laxus la penetró, al principio lento, cuando empezó a dejar de escuchar grititos de dolor por parte de Mira y escuchó gemidos fue más rápido para darle más placer a ambos.

Cuando terminaron Mirajane no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Laxus no es el chico que te encuentras cada mañana a tu lado, pero ahora no podía llegar a casa y despertar a sus hermanos.

-Creo que deberías quedarte aquí, esta noche. Dijo un adormilado Laxus

Lo único que hizo fue tumbarse al lado del Dragon Slayer y cerrar los ojos, mientras Laxus la tapaba con la sábana y la acercaba a él rodeándola con el brazo.

A lo mejor Laxus no era la mejor persona del mundo, era egocéntrico y un capullo, sí, pero era el egocéntrico capullo de Mirajane.

Mirajane no era la persona más amable del mundo pero si era jodidamente guapa, pero el miserable que se atreviera a hablarla e incluso mirarla se enfrentaría a Laxus, porque Mira era su Demonio, SU Demonio.


End file.
